Two Roads
by cleanslate
Summary: What if Cane and Victoria had a story line...


Please be gentle this is my first anything in years.. I'm stretching my writer's brain on this one. This isn't necessarily a pairing that I ever thought of until I saw the kiss and my imagination kicked into gear. Obviously I don't own the characters, the show or the stories that have been told. Just borrowing them to give my own take for a minute,

Cane needed to get to Devon now! He sped down the road taking turns at breakneck speeds. He needed to make things right! He had to get that plane!

"Fuck!" Cane shouted as he slammed on the brakes. He watched as a train slowly rolled by.

Cane slammed his palms against the steering wheel. He dropped his head and flexed his fingers and then gripped the wheel. "What the fuck! Move!" He yelled at the train wanting it to just be gone, like Lily was going to be if he didn't do something fast. How do you explain this to the love of your life, the mother of your children? She had already forgiven so much. She had taken his son with Juliet in. She was raising him as her own. She didn't have to do that. She didn't have to be Sam's mother, but she did it. She loved their children and she loved him. She would forgive him! She had to!

He always did this! He always sabotaged his relationship with Lily. Things got tough and he hit the bottle then consequences be damned! He had a serious problem! Devon would help. Devon didn't really care for him, but he would understand. He would help him get to Lily so he could fix this.

What would I tell him? Should I lie? Should I tell the truth? The truth that no one would believe… Me and Victoria… Victoria, my enemy. God! I can't stand her! She did this to me! He thought to himself.

"No! I did this to me." Cane whispered to himself leaning his head back against the headrest. A constant running commentary began with that first kiss. Victoria had set off an inner battle in Cane so deep that he wasn't even sure what to think anymore. Their fierce hatred of one another along with the unexpected passion. Then there was Lily, sweet Lily, who didn't deserve any of this.

As the train cleared the track and the railroad arms slowly raised Cane's thoughts turned to something Mattie was rambling about the other day? "Something about two roads diverging" Cane mumbled to himself trying to recall exactly what she had been reciting. Staring at the two roads that lay ahead he tapped his thumbs on the steering wheel and contemplated his choices.

Tap, tap, tap

He recognized the place in which he found himself. Cane was at his crossroads. He recognized where the struggle came from. He recognized what he really wanted. With a deep sigh, bittersweet thoughts and a goal in mind Cane started moving…

—

"God, What was I thinking?" Victoria sighed as she slumped onto the couch. She shut her eyes and rubbed her temples in hopes that the pain she felt wasn't the beginning of another migraine.

Billy was finally gone. Cane was… what was Cane? With another sigh Victoria sank deeper into the couch, she could still smell Cane's cologne. It wrapped her in a warm musky hug. It felt so comfortable. God only knew the kind of comfort she needed right now.

Victoria gave a frustrated growl as she stood then paced the length of the room. Thoughts swirling rapidly, flashing between their first kiss and tonight.

What if Billy hadn't walked in? Would they still be enveloped in each others arms. Would she still be pressed into the cushions of her couch? "I should really get the locks changed" she said with a smirk.

What if Lily wasn't in prison? Would they have still found a reason to come together with such passion.

"Lily is my friend!" She chastised herself aloud. "How could I do this to poor Lily?" She said as she rubbed her hands over her face.

"What if…there are so many what if's." She mumbled to herself as she started up the stairs. She needed a bath. A hot bubble bath would relax her, wash away the what ifs. She could think when she was clean and relaxed.

Victoria's thoughts were cut off by a sharp knock on the door. She froze. Her hand at her throat she turned to stare at the door. Afraid to hope, but secretly yearning for...She didn't want to put a name to it. It wasn't right!

Victoria shook herself from her thoughts at the sound of another knock. Louder and more persistent this time.

Victoria took took a deep breath as she opened the door


End file.
